White wings
by Elorwin
Summary: When young Laurel is transported into Middle Earth during a freak storm, she meets a hostile welcome in the lands of Rohan. Set a few years after the war of the rings but without the elves leaving. She has much to learn and much to become.A bit of a Sue
1. Chapter 1

Laurel was a small, happy seven-year-old. She was an extremely beautiful child, long honey coloured hair that fell in lose ringlets, bright blue-silver eyes and a smile that seemed to shed sunshine. Laurel was also a selfless and considerate child, although she was so young she seemed to have the presence of mind of a much older person.

Laurel had never known her mother or father; they had both died before her second birthday. So since then she had been living with her grandparents who owned a little farm. Laurel loved living with her grandparents, she loved the farm and she epically loved her pet cow, named Starla.

Laurel woke up in her little bed with a cosy patchwork quilt covering her. The bright blues, reds, purples and yellows of her quilt contrasted with the cream of her walls, and the dark brown beams running across the ceiling. Laurel sat up looking around her room that was full of small stuffed animals, a desk and chair, a wardrobe and chest of draws. She flung the quilt back and got out stepping onto the sheepskin rug. Grabbing a soft brush from the desk she began to groom her golden locks, the movement of the brush through her hair was very soothing.

Then putting it down she exited her room and walked down the stairs from her small attic bedroom. Emerging in the kitchen she found her grandmother, Gladys preparing breakfast and her grandfather Samuel reading the paper at the highly scrubbed pine table. Laurel sat down next to her grandfather at the table, Gladys turned away from the stove holding a small bowl of porridge. Spotting her granddaughter at the table and her face broke into a smile that she reserved for Laurel, "Good morning m'dear." She put the bowl of porridge down in front of Laurel and Laurel noted with happiness that her grandmother had stirred a spoonful of honey into her porridge.

Eating quickly and talking to her grandmother and grandfather Laurel finished her breakfast, put her bowl in the sink and walked out the back door.

Laurel's morning chores included milking the cows and taking them out to the pasture, there with a large stave she sat watch over her charges. She walked into the well lit barn that had seven stalls along each wall, everyone occupied by a cow, each was a milky brown except one that was creamy white, this was Starla. Laurel breathed in the light smell of hay and clean animals, it brought a slight smile to her face. Then grabbing a small three-legged stool and a pail, Laurel walked over to the first cow, whose name above her stall read "Pudding."

So she made her way around every stall filling the pail, and then emptied it in the large metal container. Eventually she came to Starla who was waiting for her at the half door of her stall. Mooing gently Starla's eyes twinkled as Laurel opened her door, set down the stool and pail next to her udder. Sitting down Laurel scratched Starla behind the ears. Then her hands moved in a blur until the pail was full, picking it up she patted Starla and poured the milk into the mettle container. Turning to the corner she washed the pail, put the stopper in the milk container and grabbed her stave.

Laurel walked along the rows and opened all the doors, the cows filed out in an orderly fashion. Starla walked behind the rest of the herd helping keep order, not that she really needed to; the cows knew the routine so well that it was second nature to them. When they reached the pasture, Laurel took her usual seat in the meadow; the forest to the left was full of silver birch and large oak trees. The meadow was an extremely large area of juicy grazing for the cows, then miles off to the right it became scrubland with course grass and heather growing between the rocks. This was were the cows had to be grazed one year when all the other grass had shrivelled up, only the tough hardy grass between the rocks had survived.

Sitting with her back against the small moss covered boulder Laurel retrieved her books from her bag and began working on her English homework. So she worked until lunchtime, when Starla walked over to her. Gently nuzzling the top of her head and mooing, trying to remind her that it was time for her to eat. Laurel put her books away and from her bag she produced a lunch box, out of which she produced homemade cheese sandwiches. Starting to eat Starla sat down heavily next to her, looking dolefully at Laurel, until she handed over a bit of bread, which Starla munched happily.

After lunch she got out her books again and Starla continued to sit next to her looking out at the herd. Slowly it began to get dark, however it was not nearly sunset, fierce dark clouds where rolling in from the north, accompanied by a chill wind.

Laurel looked up; she was shivering slightly against the wind. Looking to Starla, the cow was looking to the north and sniffing the air. "Is there a storm coming Starla." The cow mooed slightly but continued to look towards the oncoming storm, Laurel decided that she would pack up and head home after she had finished her essay, which was only a few paragraphs away.

On the last sentence Starla gave an alarmed moo, quickly getting to her feet and Laurel was close behind her. Suddenly the wind swept through the meadow cutting through her like ice, the sky was a swirling mass of black cloud. Lighting forked across the sky and thunder boomed in their ears. The cows started mooing alarmingly, shifting from side to side nervously. Then the rain fell, so thickly that visibility was reduced to less than two meters.

There was panic among the animals and Laurel herself began to panic, then she felt a nudge at the back of her shoulder. Starla looked like a ghost in the gloom, but it gave her courage. As quickly as possible Laurel and Starla rounded up the startled cows and drove them back through the rain and mud. If one of the herd started to wander away Starla would let out a moo that commanded obedience and the offending cow went back in line.

They walked slowly through the pounding rain as the thunder and lighting streaked directly overhead. Laurel was soaked to the skin and colder than she'd ever been due to the wind. Finally she reached the farmyard, Starla was still at her side, helping steer the herd into the barn. Each cow went to her respective stall and began to moo discontentedly at being wet and cold. It was then that Laurel realised that a cow was missing; "Io" was a small cow that was quite nervous. Laurel was sure she'd be wandering around the pasture scared to death in the rain.

Starla was still beside her "Go on I need to get Io. I'll see you later." Then before the cow could follow her Laurel had run out into the rain again. She pounded along the muddy track, rain blinding her, the wind blowing so fiercely she had to struggle with every step. Finally after what seem hours she arrived back in the pasture, the storm had increased in ferocity, inside Laurel was terrified but she knew she had a duty to her charges, she had to find her lost cow.

So she run forward calling "Io" all the way, it made no difference though, she could see no more in front of her than arms length and her voice was lost to the winds roar. She ran to the left in the forest calling in between the trees, but Io was not there Laurel's heart fell, Io must have wandered to the right. Heaving a sigh and shaking with cold Laurel ran from the trees heading to the scrubland.

Suddenly half way across the pasture a great gust of wind actually knocked her off her feet and she tumbled backwards. Laurel lay on her front, dazed and winded smelling the wet grass beneath her. Suddenly she realised that the wind had stopped, the rain had stopped and although it was still dark, it was like night rather than a storm. Her head was spinning and looking up she saw a rock with blood on it, she must have hit her head she dimly realised. Slowly her eyes darkened and her head span faster, so she put it on the spongy grass then she lapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold wind rushed against her face _oh why has someone left my window open_ she was so cold. Her head was spinning so violently she felt sick; she was wet through and shaking like a leaf. Laurel lay on her front and found grass cushioning her cheek instead of a pillow. She slowly lifted up her head gazing around her; hazily her vision came back into focus. Steely light shifted lazily through heavy grey clouds.

Although she was lying on the ground she did not recognise where she lay, there was no forest; there was no heather, just scraggy tough grass for miles around. Extremely carefully and gradually she pushed herself up with her hands, her breath came in shallow gasps then she slid her legs forward, so she was sitting up. Laurel looked down at herself; her soaking clothes clung unpleasantly to her skin, intensifying the cold of the wind. With a trembling hand Laurel reached up to the back of her head, there a jagged cut was half healed with blood clinging to her matted hair.

Sighing deeply she knew she would have to find her way back to the farm, not only would Grandma and Grandpa be worried about her but she knew she was ill and feverish from being out all night.

Struggling slightly Laurel got up, then swaying where she stood, she regained her balance and looked around. The area was still the same, miles upon miles of flat grassland. There was no sign of any landmark as far as her eyes could see; vaguely she wondered how she had been blown so far from home. However there was no need to speculate on how she got here, she only needed to get home.

But which way should she go, right or left, backward or forward, there was no difference. _Well, _she thought _there's no point dithering about left or right. I'm facing this way, so it will do._

So she stated walking, grimacing in pain as she went. The sky started to clear up as the day wore on, wind from the left started to blow the clouds away. It also made her colder; she hoped desperately that the sun would manage to shine soon. Suddenly her stomach gave a growl like a bear, cramping her insides, it was complaining for the absence of at least two meals. Holding an arm across her middle Laurel trudged on, head becoming lighter but feet becoming heavier.

Laurel found the best way to keep going was to not think, she mustn't think about the next step, or how cold she was one minute but boiling hot the next. Some hours later the descending darkness managed to penetrate her consciousness, looking around dimly she saw the scenery had not changed. There was no way to tell how far she'd walked, nor did there seem to any civilisation to be seen anywhere.

The stars above began to twinkle and a full moon shone down on her, softening all the landscape, the grass was now silver blue and a random boulder seemed to have turned into a sparkling diamond. As the last of her energy evaporated, Laurel's step faulted midway and she fell. It seemed the ground below reached up to catch her and again she found herself breathing in the smells of earth. How many times would she find herself on the ground, twice in the last twenty-four hours? Silently she laughed to herself.

Laurel's mirth quickly disappeared, how many parts of her was in pain, her empty stomach, the cold that had now etched itself into her bones. Dizziness over whelmed her, and a fever burned on her forehead, cold one moment with sweat on her face next heat enveloped her while shivers over took her. _Oh well, moaning never helped anyone. Things might look better in the morning. _Thinking these words and laughing at the irony, she closed her eyes and still chuckling slightly to herself Laurel slept.

Laurel did not awaken till the suns light was full on her face, moaning pitifully she turned her head away. Although the light stung her eyes, sleep seemed to have replenished her energy supplies a bit. Laurel's head still spun, her fever still burned but she held some hope that today she would find her home.

The thoughts of home were like warm flames inside her. She imagined what would happen if she was home right now, Grandma Gladys would fuss but in a stern, efficient way and Grandpa Samuel usually so calm would become quite and nervous looking. Last time Laurel had been this ill she had been very young. Laurel had fainted at breakfast time waking to find herself in her Grandpa's arms, waking again in bed hours later. One of her Grandparents had always sat by her side, while her breath came in rasps and her temperature rose.

When she arrived home, everything would be fine. For now however it was time to carry on and find home. So again she got up and started walking, renewed energy of both body and spirit coursed through her.

Laurel walked on numbly her thoughts of home keeping her occupied. She made decent progress, although she did not know how far she'd travelled but by the dull ache in her feet it was quite a way. So she decided that she would have a rest, that way she should be able to carry on until nightfall.

Laurel gently lowered herself to the ground, and although it was very unlikely she looked around at the ground to see if there was any thing growing she could eat. All around her there were unfamiliar plants growing, and even in her hunger, she knew it was more than her life was worth than to eat an unfamiliar plant. Laurel sighed then lay down and curled up, exchanging moments of sweating with shivering. Sleep took her.

Laurel woke to find it dark; the sky was again full of bright stars and pearly moon. How had she slept so long, she'd only meant to rest. Well she was not going to let the this set back stop her from keeping pace, the longer she stopped walking the weaker she got. Getting up Laurel forced herself to start walking, finding her legs were less than willing to comply with what she was asking of them. Laurel walked like a zombie again, there was no thought behind her steps and therefore there was no thought of her pain.

Around dawn Laurel forced her consciousness to take notice of what was going on, looking round she found that off into the distance she could see a large hill rising up. All along the hill she thought she could see a town with a large building on top, there was no light from the buildings. Laurel finally had something to aim for, it was a long way a way still but there was hope for her now.

Laurel carried on walking, however it was no longer possible to keep going without emotion, hope kept her walking but pain and weakness were slowing her down. After about a mile however her legs gave up. Laurel fell to the ground; lying there she began to cough and splutter, her body was trembling violently, sweat trickled down her face. She glanced up again and saw the town; she'd never make it. Lying her head back down on the grass Laurel closed her eyes. _Maybe someone will find me; I'm not too far away. Oh Grandma, Grandpa I wish you'd find me. At least if I'm going to die… it will be in my sleep…_Laurel knew no more.

She was burning up and her head was pounding, her whole body was pounding. The ground was shaking under her, was it thunder? Very abruptly it stopped, and Laurel thought she heard voices above her although she could have been hallucinating. Then she felt strong arms gently lift her from the floor, their cool fingers touched her burning forehead. Laurel didn't know who had found her and strangely she found that she didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel didn't know where she was, someone overhead was talking although she couldn't understand what they were saying but it had a comforting tone. Slowly Laurel became aware of each part of her body. Starting at her head where the fever still burned on her forehead, her breath still came in rasps but she was no longer hungry. Then very slowly she opened her eyes. The light that hit her eyes stung painfully causing her to moan and try to raise an arm to shield her eyes.

"Shhh there, easy little one." It was the same female voice. As Laurel's eyes became accustomed to the light the woman's face swum into view. The woman was around forty years old her plump motherly face was leaning over Laurel. The woman turned away and Laurel heard a splashing, then as the woman turned back bearing a damp cloth. This she placed on Laurels forehead and Laurel felt its cool penetrate her burning fever. Laurel looked up at the woman who looked back at her. "Were…were am I." Laurel asked.

The woman looked back at Laurel with a sad expression on her face. "Don't worry little lass. You're in Edoras at the golden hall. What is your name lass?" Laurel didn't know where Edoras was and she'd never heard of a golden hall, but telling this kind woman her name was simple enough.

"My name is Laurel." She gasped out. Pain flashed through her body and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Alright Laurel, it's alright." Laurel felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as the woman pulled a blanket up to her chest.

The next time Laurel woke up she was alone. She felt a little better so she ventured sitting up. Pulling her arms behind her Laurel pushed herself up into a sitting position, then looking around the room a feeling of dread and shock over whelmed her. She was lying on a bedroll by the wall and the blanket that had covered her had fallen to her feet. The room was made of cold grey stone and seemed to be underground; on the opposite side of the room there was a sturdy wooden door with a small flap at the bottom, and peephole at eye height. The only light was coming from a torch over the other end near the door. She got up and heard a clink of chains and felt a slight tug on her right leg. Looking down Laurel saw that she was chained to the wall. Her worst fears were confirmed she was in prison.

Questions raced around her head _why_ was the main one. What had she ever done to anyone, why was she in prison. More questions followed these racing through her mind and Laurel put her hand up to her head trying to stem the flow of information. Her heart beat faster and her breath grew shallow, while the fever continued to rage with renewed ferocity. Slowly she sunk down on the bedroll the chain rattling as she moved. Laying down she was astonished to find a new calm spreading through her, _It's not like there's anything I can do, I will just lie here and try and get better. _Smiling slightly Laurel fell asleep.

Laurel woke up feeling worse but she knew that today things would change, not knowing for better or worse. Sure enough soon after she'd eaten the breakfast that had been shoved through the door, she heard the click of a lock. Laurel looked terrified at the door, dread rising inside her. In walked a very tall man wearing the strangest clothes Laurel had ever seen. He looked like he was wearing shoulder and shin pads, a leather vest was emblazoned with a golden horse head, a helmet with a long nose protector was on his head and in his belt was a sword. He was a solider, she had seen armour like that in a book of medieval history. He looked down at her, she was trembling violently again from dual sources, terrible fear and the worsened illness.

"If you will come with me milady the King Eomer has summoned you to the hall of justice." The guard advanced towards her and Laurel gave a squeak and withdrew against the wall. Tears began to fill her great slivery eyes, "Please…" Laurel whimpered, "Please don't…"

The man looked pained as he came closer to her, he came slowly like he was approaching a startled deer. "I promise I won't hurt you, nothing bad will happen to you. Please milady, you can trust me." Slowly he approached and from a pocket withdrew a key this he used to unlock the chains on her ankle. He then extended a calloused hand and helped her to her unsteady feet. "Are you unwell, milady?" He said looking into her flushed face. "Here hold onto me."

"Thank you…" Laurel said thinking to herself that here was a man who was doing a duty that did not apeal to him. He was leading her to the door and out into the corridor beyond.

"My name is Tao, milady. Captain Tao at your service." Tao smiled down at her and Laurel had the impression he was trying to inspire confidence and comfort in her.

"I am Laurel, Tao." After this he escorted her in silence but Laurel felt that she had made the beginnings of friendship. This thought comforted her but she still felt faint and she was struggling for breath. Laurel had no idea where they were going, her vision was slightly blurred, and she had a confused idea of colours and shapes going passed her. After around twenty minutes they reached their destination. Two large wooden doors with big iron handles in the shape of horse heads rested in the middle of each one. Tao knocked on the door and waited for a response from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A commanding voice called "Enter" from within, and Tao opened the door and ushered Laurel inside.

For an impressive name like hall of justice, Laurel though it should be renamed room. At the opposite end from Laurel on a raised dais in a beautiful chair of light wood sat a man wearing a large circlet. He had a well-muscled figure and was wearing armour similar to Tao but more elegant, with gold stitching and brass decorations. He had shoulder length wavy light brown hair and a trimmed moustache and beard, Laurel thought he looked serious and intimidating towering over her. Evening light spilled lazily in through high glass windows off to the left of the room, making everything seem golden.

Laurel still had her arm on Tao's so when he moved before the throne she had no choice but to follow. As she looked at the regal man in front of her she felt extremely dirty, still in the same mud splattered clothes with blood matting her hair. Looking into his face her vision swum, and her head spun.

The king lent forward from his chair and looked into her face with piercing green brown eyes.

"What is your name?" there was no softness in his voice and she could see he was scowling at her.

"Laurel Swandon" Laurel replied with a steady voice, she was determined not to show her fear, so she stood up a little straighter and looked him directly in the eye.

"How old are you…Laurel"

"Seven and a half" defiance rang in her voice even if her legs shook

"And from whence do you hail?"

"What?" asked Laurel confused. Tao leaned close to her ear and whispered "Where are you from milady?"

"Not from around here. I lived on a farm in the Yorkshire dales with my Grandma and Grandpa. Where is this place?"

"This," Demanded the king gesturing around the hall "This is the Golden hall of Edoras within the kingdom of Rohan. Now what were you doing in Rohan, I have never heard of this place you say your from so I am inclined to think your lying!"

Laurel looked shocked she'd never heard of Rohan and now she was being accused of lying. "I…I wasn't doing anything. I was lost and hurt. All I was doing was trying to find my way home. Then I saw this town and started walking, but I must have fainted so I have no idea of how I got here. And that's it. I just want to go home!" Laurel finished the last sentence as a sob, two tears sliding down her cheek and she looked down.

King Eomer looked down at her with one eyebrow raised in amusement. No one spoke. "Well!" Eomer exclaimed, "If that's the best story your lords have come up with, and I must say that you're an extremely good actress. However I am not convinced. I know you are a spy from the south, where those scum still feel that this land is their right. You must be the daughter of one of their barons, you have been given a story and strange clothes, and you are here to get information. Although" he paused looking thoughtful, "the southerners always have dark hair." Continuing to look puzzled Eomer stared at Laurel. Then waving his hand impatiently he became stern again.

"I have decided that you will stay here as my prisoner until, you tell me the truth and I get a ransom from your father. Now get this southling spy out of my sight." There was disgust and finality in his voice.

"No!" Laurel cried. "You don't understand! I'm no spy. Please believe me." Laurel's head began to spin so fast it was hard to tell which way up she was, beginning to shake again as she had not allowed herself to before. Tao to her left turned towards Laurel looking sadder than ever. Laurel felt a stupid panicking sense over taking her, she only knew that she must not be captured, survival demanded that she must remain free. Backing slowly away from Tao and the dais towards the door.

"Tao, no…I thought we might be friends. Please just let me go…please." Tao didn't stop his advance although it looked like every step he took towards her hurt him, every step that started to destroy their newly blooming friendship bit into his heart.

"No" Laurel whispered with determination. She was against the wall now, cowering, shaking but really Laurel was tensing her muscles ready for action. Tao took another step forward and all of a sudden Laurel burst into action.

With one foot and both hands against the wall she sprung into the air and landed with her full weight into Tao's chest. Tao fell over backward skidding slightly with Laurel still on his chest. For a split second Laurel made eye contact with King Eomer, then she was gone running like mad.

Through the great wooden door, then out into the corridor. Dimly she heard shouting behind her but she took no notice. Laurel bolted along the corridors not knowing where she was going, nor caring. She passed people in the corridor and they screamed as a small half mad child run full tilt at them, and they pressed themselves against the wall.

Laurel suddenly found herself in a large hall; she took in no detail about the place but carried on running. Then ahead of her she saw a beautiful sight, like an oasis in a desert. A door, the main door and it was open; Laurel could see light, smell fresh air.

Then from either side of the hall armed guards formed a line across her path a barrier between her and freedom. It was only then that Laurel realised that they had their swords drawn and pointing at her. The survival feeling again took hold, stopping her, it would not allow her try and take on the guards.

Laurel felt all the fight go out of her, all that remained was her illness and weakness returned tenfold. Behind her Laurel heard footsteps, turning she saw King Eomer, Tao and a small guard. Laurel gave a stifled whimper; she would was trapped, left in prison forever. Looking back at the guard baring her way, she heard whispering behind her and someone walking up. Laurel didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to look at the guard and see her imprisonment in their eyes. There was absolute silence in the hall.

"I am so sorry milady" Tao's voice whispered behind her. Turning quickly she just had time to see Tao bring the hilt of his dagger down on swiftly to her temple. Laurel fell to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Next time she awoke Laurel found herself back in the dark little prison cell. Despair washed over her like a terrible storm. She was trapped here, and no adult would believe her story. There seemed to be no hope for her. This thought seemed to echo around her mind. Slowly she brought her knees up to her chin and began to cry. Laurel would never usually have cried for usually there was something more important to be done, but now she could see no way out.

Slowly each pitiful sob escaped her, her blue silver eyes flowed with tears that ran down her cheeks like streams. Every time she thought she'd shed her last tear a fresh wave of misery and despair over took her. Laurel lay on the floor with her legs curled into her chest, sobs still wracking her body.

Even after hours her weeping was still as heart wrenching and crying hadn't removed or even lessoned the hollow misery inside her. Part of her thought that she was being a bit silly getting herself in such a state. Then the other part of her decided there was perfect reason, she was seven years old, ill and she was doomed to forever be trapped in this cell. Laurel raised her head to the ceiling and howled her bitter misery to the cold stone; tears were again snaking down her face. Laurel began to cry wretchedly once more, after several shuddering breaths she let out a quite, forlorn moan.

Suddenly she heard movement outside the door, terrified, Laurel flung herself to the opposite wall. She pushed herself flat against the stone, trembling violently, an expression of utter dread on her face as she looked towards the door.

In entered two guards each wearing the same amour and a sword, both had their helms on their heads so Laurel couldn't see their expressions. Were they going to punish her, or try to get information out of her using force? Whatever they did she would not cry; she would endure all pain silently.

Both guards looked at her for a minute then both reached up and took their helms off. One of the guards was Tao his bright blue eyes shining over bright and long fair hair cast over his shoulder. Laurel had never seen Tao's face properly before, she saw he was extremely handsome, even beautiful; everything about his features spoke perfection. The other was very young only around seventeen he had a handsome face with angular features, his jet-black hair was spiky and stuck up. Each had a look of profound sorrow on their face and Laurel saw that Tao had tears in his eyes.

Tao took two steps towards her and Laurel screamed, running to the opposite corner, where she whimpered quietly and trembled from head to toe. Tao looked at her and seemed to choke, he was biting his lip and his hand trembled as he held it out to her.

"Please milady…please" He slid down onto one knee and shuffled forward, hand still outstretched. "I cannot bear it any longer, I've been stationed outside your door. Each time you weep it feels like a dagger in my heart…milady…please. I cannot bear it." With these words tears escaped his eyes. Laurel felt cold furry replace the terror as she looked at Tao.

"You cannot bear it. YOU CANNOT BEAR IT! I have been sentenced to spend the rest of my life in this accursed cell. I have been called a liar. I am in a strange place that I have never even heard of. And I will never see my family ever again. But how can YOU bear it. I TRUSTED YOU! I am only seven and I have been treated like a criminal." Laurel screamed at Tao. When she had exhausted herself she dropped her voice to a whisper "You don't even know how I'm feeling." Laurel raised her head and looked Tao in the eyes.

Every bit of her strength had evaporated from extensive crying and shouting at Tao had pushed over the edge. Laurel's legs gave way and she fell. Tao moved lighting fast and caught her before she hit the ground.

Laurel fought her way back into consciousness although when she felt the pain in her body she wished she hadn't. Her vision swam, her head throbbed, and great rasping breaths would escape her at infrequent intervals. The fever had increased it efforts and she was sweating yet cold. Vaguely she knew she was hungry and judging how it bit her insides she hadn't eaten for a while. With caution Laurel tried to sit up but found the whole world spun uncontrollably and she had to lie back down, now feeling nauseated.

Her mind felt very muggy and she could not think properly, there was no way of knowing however how long she'd been in this cell. _Not that it matters _she thought. Suddenly there came the scrape of the key in the lock and the door swung forward. Laurel turned her head to watch a man approach her. He wore no helm and Laurel recognised the extremely fair hair to belong to Tao. Strangely Laurel no longer felt any anger towards Tao, in fact she was very glad for a friend. Although it cost her dearly Laurel weakly extended her hand towards Tao.

Tao knelt swiftly besides her and grasped her small delicate hand in his large calloused one. Her silver blue eyes locked with his clear blue eyes and she smiled.

"Tao…I'm sorry…I shouted…at you." Laurel gasped in between each breath, which drew an unnatural rattling from her chest. Tao's eyes widened in alarm and his face clearly showed concern. He reached out with his free hand and wrapped it carefully around her forehead. His look of anxiety increased and with the wrist that he held, Tao felt for her pulse. When found Tao was troubled further, for it was weak and erratic against his fingers.

"There is nothing to forgive milady." Tao whispered

"How long…have I been…here?" Laurel questioned

"It has been three days since your hearing milady, and you have not woken up since talking with me. I have been coming in every hour to see how you fared and to give you water." Laurel merely nodded at this information as pain raced through her, contorting her face. "Milady I know you are innocent and what you say is true. I have been trying to tell the king, but he will not listen. But I swear on my honour that I will find a way to release you, milady. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to see your innocence."

Laurel smiled then asked the question that had been annoying her for sometime.

"Why do you…call me "Milady" Tao?"

"Long ago there was a young princess here, you and her could have been sisters, I swear you look just alike. It seems to be habit, when I first saw you it was like having the Princess back again. I was sworn to protect her but I couldn't, she became gravely ill and died. Even though I know I was not to blame, I still feel guilty. Her life was my responsibility and I let her die.

But now you are here and it is like I am protecting the princess all over again. So I swear to you now that I will let nothing harm you, I will save you as I was unable to save her."

Laurel felt so much relief and almost happiness to hear that, someone was here to look after her, someone who cared about her; it was the next best thing to having Grandma and Grandpa back. Suddenly she lost all dignity or authority over herself, she just wanted to be held, by an adult who would whisper how everything would be fine in the end. Laurel weakly held out her arms and gave Tao an imploring desperate look. He understood at once and carefully he gathered her limp, light form into his arms and held her against him. Laurel felt her soul become peaceful, all the worry and pain seemed very far away. She lent her head against Tao's broad chest and heard the slow steady beat of his heart; weariness claimed her and she embraced it fully. Tao looked down at the young girl in his arms and knew unless something was done and soon, her silver blue eyes would never open again. Carefully placing her on the bedroll and tucking the blankets firmly about her, Tao silently left.


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel became vaguely aware that there were voices above her. A soft groan escaped her lips as pain flooded her body. The voices stopped. Laurel knew that her time was running out, her body could not cope, it was too weak and she could not recover her strength while the fever remained.

Summoning what seemed the last of her strength Laurel opened her eyes. Above her stood a host of figures that she could not make out. Again a fiery pain lanced through her and she whimpered. Quickly two of the figures stooped and lent close to her so she could see their faces. To her left knelt Tao and to the right was King Eomer. Tao spoke clearly through the silence although his voice shook. Eomer leaned in closer still and spoke.

"Tao has told me that you are innocent of the crimes laid against you. However I must ask you one last time. Are you or have you ever been a spy for the south?"

Laurel opened her mouth to speak but found she could not muster the strength, she felt herself fading, fast. So slowly Laurel shook her head, meaning no.

Eomer spoke again is voice now full of concern, and dread yet still commanding.

"We must take her up stairs, now. Hora, run ahead a fetch the healers to my quarters that's were she will be. Hurry man!" Running footsteps sounded and left quickly. Arms were placed under her shoulders and knees, but they didn't feel right Laurel wanted Tao. Laurel began to fight weakly against the person holding her.

"No Kadus let me take her." This was Tao's voice and it brought her comfort as she was transferred from the stranger to Tao's waiting arms. She felt the ground fly away as he stood up and everything spun as he began to walk.

They were walking extremely fast; Laurel closed her eyes and laid her head against Tao. She was holding on but fighting a losing battle. Tao kept walking almost running in his haste. On and on, it was like an eternity and Laurel was so tired and so weary of it. Vaguely she registered that Tao had stopped, they must have reached their destination. But it was too late; slowly she took in a gasping wheezy breath, and surrendered herself to the ultimate darkness.

Tao felt all the tension leave the child's body, leaving her limp and lifeless in his arms. They had reached King Eomer's bedchamber where no less than seven healers in pale green stood. Silence hung over them all, paralysing them. They had all heard the child's last breath and now they stared at the limp form in his arms.

"No milady…No…I…NO!" His words broke the stillness and the nearest healer grabbed Laurel from him and placed her carefully on the bed. All the healers stood ready for action as he placed three fingers firmly against her neck.

"She has a pulse," He announced to the room at large "but she's not breathing." Quickly each healer set about doing something, some gathered herbs from the side while others lent over Laurel's prone form. Another healer quickly shooed them out of the room hastily closing the door behind them. Tao, King Eomer and several men of his guard stood in the corridor looks of immense dread and concern clouding their features.

Tao sat out side the King's room for many hours, there had been no news from inside, and all he could do was pray franticly. He found each breath hard to take as he thought that he might lose the little girl that had come to mean so much to him, so quickly. King Eomer stood opposite him slumped against the wall; for once his Lords expression were easy to read. There was terrible anxiety in his face and such self-loathing that Tao felt pity rise inside of him.

The pity he felt was soon quenched by anger and protectiveness that he felt towards the child. He was a warrior and now her sworn guard and yet there was nothing he could do to help her. Tao felt helplessness wash over him. Then unbidden, a small awful voice in the back of his mind roes to the surface, "_If she dies it our fault, … you know its true. Who was it that led her to the hall of justice? Who was it that ignored her pleas for help before she escaped? And who was it that struck her? Guard, friend, you are none of these, or you would have managed to persuade the king of her innocence sooner. If you had she would still be breathing now!" _

Tao gasped, he felt as if someone had shot him in the heart. It was true, the voice was right. Placing his head in his hands Tao wept silently and gave Laurel the only thing he could, a prayer.

Laurel was extremely confused, she appeared to be in a land of no distinction, and everywhere she looked there was nothing to break the flatness. Nothing caught her eye, and everything looked grey as if she was colour blind. To her left stood a massive forest, there was no path that way and thorns grew in a thick tangle, and it would be very hard to go that way. However to the right there was a path, which led up to a large hall. Laurel couldn't see much about the hall as thick dark mist obscured her vision. But she felt as if she should go this way, she was so weary and without knowing how she knew Laurel felt that within that hall she would find the rest and release from pain that she so desired.

Looking at the forest with its impassable pathway Laurel felt more and more of a pull towards the hall. So she started walking to towards the dark hall, but after two steps she stopped. It felt like she'd been lassoed around the middle and was being pulled back towards the forest. Whatever had her was pulling desperately, and Laurel found that heading towards the hall did not seem such an appealing idea any more.

As soon as she tried to turn back to the forest Laurel felt another force try to stop her. The mist had come together forming tentacle like claws that latched onto her struggling arms and legs. Laurel was determined now, she would not go to the hall, and glancing quickly over her shoulder Laurel gasped. The hall had changed, no longer did it look a place of rest, it now looked mournful and foreboding. Concentrating hard Laurel walked with firm determination away from the hall and towards the forest. She was very glad of the lasso grip around her middle, as each time the ghostly arms had tried to pull her back, its grip around her tightened and she was able to carry on. With every step away from the hall the arms power lessened, and the nearer she came to the forest the more colour seemed to have leaked into the area. No longer was every surface grey, but there were greens and browns, they were dim and faded but Laurel felt hopeful.

Soon Laurel reached the forest, and plunged in without a second thought. The thorny branches reached out and tried to hold her back, but the grip round her waist was so tight and pulling her so fast that she was running. There was light ahead, pure dazzling light but Laurel didn't stop. Sprinting so fast now that her feet barely touched the ground Laurel ran headfirst into the great light, and took a lungful of air.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly the noise from within the bedchamber seemed to increase, something had happened! Both Tao and King Eomer were gazing fixedly at the door. The noise continued, voices giving directions, dishes being brought and specific herbs being sought. Tao's heart was racing and he barely allowed himself to hope. Suddenly a female healer opened the door and Tao stood quickly, trying to see what lay beyond. However all he got was a confused impression of people in green before the healer shut the door behind her.

All the attention of the people gathered in the hallway was on the healer. She was at least a head shorter than Tao, with pale golden hair, a beautiful ageless face, and pointed ears that marked her as an elf. The elf looked Tao straight in the eye but spoke to all those assembled there.

"The girl is alive. We were able to get her to breathe again after a few minutes, but there was a time when we nearly lost her." The elf paused looking sad. "She is extremely weak now but she is resting, now that she is receiving care…" Again the elf paused and looked at King Eomer, "we should be able to break the fever and help build up her strength. But I'm still extremely worried, she has been kept ill for too long and she has eaten nothing in over two days. It's a miracle we were able to keep her out of Mandos' Halls. For now there is nothing any of you can do, you may as well go and rest. It has been a hard night."

Tao didn't want to leave but the healer was holding out her arms and shooing them away. There was no choice, so Tao heeded back to his camber and lay on the bed. Here, all composure gone Tao wept with relief. It was in this happy, crying state that he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Laurel floated back into consciousness. Her mind was extremely foggy and slow moving but bit-by-bit her mind began to make sense of her surroundings. She was lying on her back, on something soft. There seemed to be a fog in her brain preventing her from remembering where she was, or how she came to be here. However she was aware of an extreme weakness in her body and there were hushed voices from somewhere.

Suddenly as she fought to regain more hold onto her situation, pain rushed over her like a wave. She ached in every muscle and joint and her head throbbed making the world spin. Laurel tried to pry open her eyes, but found she lacked the strength. She was annoyed now; she wanted to know what was going on, why so much pain flooded her?

Again she tried to open her eyes but again could not muster up the energy, but a small almost inaudible whimper escaped her lips.

All at once the sounds in the room stopped and she heard movement.

"I think she's waking up." Said a female voice that Laurel didn't recognise. Immediately she began to panic. Her chest heaved as fear welled up inside her, but before she could even try to move her exhausted body, she felt a large calloused hand take hers.

"Milady, be at peace. No one means you harm." Laurel nearly smiled at these words, it was Tao. The one person she knew she could trust. With renewed longing to see Laurel tried to open her eyes. Finally she managed to pry her eyes open. At first she saw nothing save flickering firelight. Then as her eyes became adjusted to the light the perfectly handsome face of Tao swam into focus above her.

Tao was looking at her with a smile on his face, and relief shone in his bright blue eyes. He reached out with his free hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"Welcome back milady," he greeted warmly. Laurel wanted to speak, she wanted to know what had happened, but before she could even begin to summon the energy, Tao silenced her with a look. "You must not speak milady. You have been deathly ill and you are still very weak."

_Yes don't I know it_ Laurel thought! As soon as she had thought this weariness began to take its toll. She had already demanded so much to her body. Her eyes drooped and her body relaxed under the blankets.

"Sleep milady I will watch over you." With that Laurel fell into a deep sleep.

Tao watched as the child slipped into a peaceful sleep. It had been two full days since the healers had brought Laurel back from Mandos' Halls. Tao had been allowed to see the child around noon on the first day and he had not left her side since. Laurel had responded well to the healers' treatment, her fever was down although it hadn't broken yet. On the whole she seemed to be making progress although the danger had not yet fully passed.

King Eomer had been here for as long as Tao, but he sat further from the bed in the corner of the room. However his eyes where sharp and forever vigilant, every time Laurel had even stirred in her sleep he would stand, and would not be seated till he had satisfied himself that she was in no pain or harm. He seemed to have changed dramatically over the last few days, no longer was he stern or sure of himself. Tao knew that Eomer had never been a cruel man, but he had been stubborn. His stubbornness had brought Laurel to her current state. There was change happening within him, a change of temperament and disposition, and also, Tao was surprised to see his eyes held the same care and protectiveness for the child as his did.

Laurel awoke only three times over the next four days, each time feeling more alert and stronger. The pain in every muscle had ceased and her head stopped spinning at every movement. On the fourth day Laurel awoke feeling almost better. It was an amazing experience, like seeing sunshine after the rainy season.

Laurel sat up; she was lying in a large and extravagant bed of which her feet did not reach the bottom. The headboard had been craved into two horses rearing, only touching at the nose. Leaning against soft pillows Laurel gazed around the room. It was a large room filled with grand furniture, a few odd items, and swords and shields hung from the walls. Even the walls were beautiful, intricate patterns had been carved into the wood and painted in with gold.

Absentmindedly Laurel ran her fingers through her hair. She was pleasantly surprised to find it clean and brushed, as was she. Dressed in a small simple nightgown patterned with red and gold stitching. Laurel felt totally at peace, she was comfortable and well. _Its strange _Laurel thought _some people might feel resentful, resentful towards Tao. But he has always been good to me, he never wanted to lock me in that cell or hurt me, he was only ever following King Eomer's orders. I don't even feel angry towards King Eomer, although some might think I have a right. He was doing what is best for his kingdom; he was protecting his people from a spy. His heart was in the right place even if he was wrong. I am quite lucky really, all these people are good, and I could have fallen into the hands of bad people and been a lot worse off._

Drawing back the covers from herself Laurel sat up properly, moving away from the pillows and into the center of the bed. So she sat for several minutes just bathing in the warm glow of the fire, no particular thoughts in her mind.

Suddenly the door handle rattled and the door was pushed open. A figure entered, however as they had their back to her Laurel couldn't see their face. They turned and Laurel saw it was King Eomer carrying a tray in his hands, he was concentrating so hard on not spilling what was on the tray he didn't see Laurel was awake. He moved with powerful grace and carefully deposited his burden on a small table to Laurel's right. He turned to the bed and Laurel and a look of surprised crossed his face as he stared into her open eyes. For a moment silence hung between them, then Laurel smiled peacefully up at him and spoke.

"Greetings my lord Eomer." Laurel thought _I am starting to speak as they do;_ it gave her pleasure to think that she was becoming part of them. Eomer however did not return the smile, on the contrary he looked pained as though Laurel had kicked him rather than bid him hello. Tears filled his eyes but did not fall. Eomer knelt down beside the bed and Laurel turned to face him still kneeling in the center of the bed.

"Lady Laurel, please I know that you owe me nothing but I beg of you to hear me out, maybe then you will understand why I did what I did. Please will you listen to me?" Laurel nodded; Eomer took a breath and continued, "When you were first found my patrol told me they had picked up a child coming from a southern direction. This was all I knew, had I known of your illness I would not have confined you to a cell. Then I meet you for the first time and my second failing comes into play. My mind was so engaged about fighting with the southerners when you appeared before me I did not see you as a small, ill child, I only saw a puppet through which the southerners could control and gather information. So yet again I sent you away, and your attempted escaped only fueled my suspicions of your guilt.

Over the next few days Captain Tao, whom is one of my most trusted guards, kept appealing to me on your behalf, trying to help me see your innocence. Slowly he wore me down, until I agreed to see you.

When I came down to your cell and saw you lying there…I have never felt so sick and disgusted with myself, I knew that your condition was my fault. However there was still this terrible, nagging voice inside me that did not believe you. So I asked you again if you were a spy, even when you were so weak you could not even speak. I saw the truth in your eyes then and finally I understood. I had been so wrong and arrogant, believing that I was right. And in that moment I thought your life would be the price for my stupidity.

It nearly was, you…when you…stopped breathing…I knew that if you died it would be my fault. They were the longest three minutes of my entire life." Eomer shuddered as if remembering tortured him, "So now you know…"

Eomer looked as if he would say more, but she had seen how hurt and grief-stricken he was inside. She so wanted to help sooth his pain so she interrupted him before he could continue making himself feel guiltier.

"My Lord now please listen to me. You should not feel guilty about what happened. I do not blame you in any way…you were performing your duty as king. Your suspicion was valid; you were protecting your people and your kingdom. There was no wrong in what you did and I do not blame you. I say you are forgiven, as it will soothe you, although in truth there is nothing to forgive. Please be at peace now." Laurel gazed gently into his eyes and saw a hope unlooked for kindle there. His young and handsome face smoothed out, the lines of blame and remorse gone, to be replaced with a fatherly, gentle smile. Then sitting down on the bed he did something that surprised both of them. He held out his arms to her, welcoming her into an embrace.

Without hesitation Laurel threw herself against the King as the strong arms wrapped around her slender body and held her tightly. Time seemed to still, Laurel felt such a bombardment of emotion, she felt loved and wanted as she had not done for a long time. Yet she was sad for she had remembered her Grandmother and Grandfather, and how sorely she missed them.

Softly Laurel began to cry, whimpering as tears flowed down her beautiful face. She pushed her head against Eomer's chest and he picked her up with one arm and held her tight against him with the other.

"What is wrong Lady?" Eomer softly questioned.

"I…miss my family." Laurel whispered. Eomer run his hand soothingly through her hair and began to rock gently with Laurel still cradled in his arms. Slowly her crying eased and her body relaxed.

"I promise you now Lady Laurel that I will do all in my power to help you. Everything that can be done will be! Until then I will look after you. Would you like that, to remain in my care?" Eomer suddenly felt the irony of these words and the guilt rose inside him again, burning him.

"Yes that would be nice," Laurel's sleepily trusting voice dowsed the flames inside him and managed to work her even more firmly into the Kings heart. His care and concern for her had been growing daily, and he now found that love had become part of it. He was starting to think and feel for her like she was his daughter. That's why he would do all he could to see her well and happy.

Laurel had been nearly dozing while Eomer was thinking, but before she fell asleep she half opened her silver blue eyes and asked, "with Tao too?"

Eomer smiled, "Yes little one, with Tao too." Laurel beamed up at him, yawned and fell asleep, still cradled in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The dawn light filtered slowly through the large windows. In the hearth the fire continued to expel its light and warmth but in both respects the sun over shadowed it. Golden light crept up the bed, moving over the small child's feet, which were barely halfway up the bed. Still it continued passed her too thin waist, over her bony shoulders, passed her lips that still held a faint smile. Here it paused as if considering whether it wanted to wake the child. Coming to the unalterable conclusion, it continued up, striking her closed eyelids with its golden rays.

Laurel moaned softly and tried vainly to swat the light away. But the golden light continued to pound against her closed eyelids. So begrudgingly Laurel sat up, rubbed her eyes and looking blearily around the room. It was the same as it had been the night before. Pushing the covers aside Laurel suddenly realised that she was hungry and thirsty. Also she didn't know what to do, or where to go now. Shifting across the large bed to the edge, Laurel swung round and planted her feet on the rug-strewn floor. However as soon as her legs assumed her weight, they crumpled beneath her.

Laurel let out a stifled scream as she fell to the floor, landing hard on her left side. Looking up from the floor, Laurel couldn't help laughing at herself; her laughter rang out as bright as the sunshine, filling the whole room. It felt so good to laugh again, even if it was at herself.

_Well now I know _Laurel thought to herself _not to try standing straight away, however funny the result is. My bum isn't laughing though…ouch. _

Before she could even consider pulling herself up Laurel heard racing footsteps and the door open. Laurel couldn't see the door as the bed was in her way.

"Milady! Milady, where are you!" It was Tao and he was desperately calling for her. Laurel smiled; it was very good to hear his voice again.

"I'm over her Tao." Laurel called, raising her right arm and waving it in the general direction of the door. Tao rushed around the bed, followed by a fair lady dressed in green, and saw Laurel laying on the floor, beaming at him. Quickly he came to her side, took her gently under the arms and pulled her upright. Tao continued to hold her upright till her legs stopped shaking, then he cautiously let her go, ready to grab her should she fall again.

"How did you end up on the floor milady?"

"It seems my legs didn't like me trying to stand so quickly."

"So maybe you shouldn't be standing milady." Tao looked down at her, judging her fitness to stand.

"I can't stay cooped up any longer. I am well, truly."

"Hmmm, let me be the judge of that." The woman in green stepped forwards. It was then that Laurel noticed that she had the same unbelievably perfect features, and long fair hair like Tao. However as she stooped forward Laurel noticed that her ears were pointed, she was not human. Laurel stared at her ears and was so puzzled that she didn't complain when Tao tenderly forced her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Laris, lady. I see you have noticed that I am elven," Laurel blushed and looked away, but Laris smiled. "Have you ever met an elf before, Laurel?"

"Never, where I come from there are only people."

"Well that's not exactly true milady. I am half-elven, my mother was an elf and my father was a man of Rohan. I seem to have taken on more elven qualities than human. Laris is my cousin you know. We grew up in Imladris together, where I learnt to be a solider and Laris trained as a healer under Lord Elrond. When I was of age I decided to come to Rohan to seek and help my fathers kin and Laris came with me."

_So much of what Tao just said I didn't understand, who is Elrand or Elrond, and where is Imladris? I guess I will learn soon enough._

_Tao isn't human he's half elven. That's so amazing_. _No wonder he looks perfect and so does she. Elves must all be really beautiful. _Laurel though to herself.

"Enough with our history Tao, the lady wishes to go and I'm here to say if she can or not." Laris laughed. So kneeling in front of Laurel Laris began her inspections, from looking into her eyes and feeling her forehead.

Laurel tried to sit still, but she couldn't help fidgeting, she was so restless with pent up energy. Finally Laris seemed to finish and Laurel looked up at her, hope blazing in her eyes.

"Yes little lady you are well enough to go out, providing you take care and do not over exert yourself." Laurel sprang to her feet and Laris giggled. "But first you must get washed and dressed, and then the king as requested that if you feel up to it, would you break fast with him." Slightly embarrassed at her over exuberance Laurel nodded. "Over there," Laris pointed to a door near the windows, "is the refreshing room. A bath has been drawn and a lady awaits you should you need any assistance, just call. She will escort you to where my lord awaits you. Off you go now lass." Laris gave her a small push and Laurel half skipped to the door, opened it, waved to Tao as he left and went in.

Twenty minutes later Laurel was washed and dry, examining the dress that had been laid out on the bed for her. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It was a deep inky blue colour like the night sky made from velvet, it had a v-neck, and along the hem, the cuffs and the neck silver stars where stitched with intricate perfection. Laurel pulled it on and found it a near perfect fit; the sleeves came up over her hand ending in a v shape at her middle finger. Laurel felt so amazing in the dress, it was like being a little princess, and it took a moment to remind herself that she was in a world of elves and princesses. _I wonder if they have dragons here?_

Brushing her hair with a comb she found on the side she sighed as her loose ringlet hair felt soft and silken against her hand. Sweeping the majority behind her shoulders leaving two ringlets of gold to trickle down her face.

Suddenly a knock at the door made her turn, as a middle-aged woman with a bun of auburn hair and simple clothes entered the room. She had a kindly mothering face, and as she looked at Laurel she smiled.

"Well now miss. I sure knew you looked fair even when you were pale and ill, but I must say you look lovely now. But where are my manners, my name is Elith. I am a maid of my lords household, and I helped attend you while you were poorly." Laurel beamed back at her and curtsying with a rustle of the gown.

"Hello Elith, my name is Laurel. I wish to thank you for looking after me while I was sick." Curtsying again made Elith chuckle.

"Well my fair little miss it seems your manners are a lot better than mine. If you would please follow me, lord Eomer has been informed that you are well enough to get up, and he hopes that you will break fast with him?" Elith cocked her head slightly in question and Laurel smiled and nodded. "Alright then, come along. Don't forget your shoes miss." Laurel looked round and saw at the foot of the bed two small slip on shoes. They were made in the same material as the dress and each had a large silver star embroidered onto them. Quickly Laurel slipped her dainty feet into them and walked lightly over to Elith.


	9. Chapter 9

Following Elith Laurel walked out the door and down the corridor towards the hall. There was quite a bit of noise coming from the hall, it was a happy busy hum that Laurel hadn't heard for a long time. So still following in Elith's footsteps they entered the main hall. Laurel looked around, she had been here before but last time the details of the room had been lost in her blind panic.

Now she looked around, the ceiling was high with a slanted roof. The beams that supported the ceiling ran along both the left and right sides of the room leaving a large free space along the centre of the room. To the right of the hall stood the main doors, which were large and made of solid wood. At the opposite end stood a raised section of floor, with a throne made of elegant wood. The beams that supported the ceiling were carved in beautiful detail. Laurel could see at the bottom of the pillar fish leaped and splashed among the knots. Towards the middle a heard of wild horses galloped across the grain, and at the top birds took flight until they merged with ceiling. Below the throne dais a table was set up, it was very large and would easily seat ten people. Eomer was seated in the middle of the table with Tao to his right they were both eating breakfast and talking.

As Laurel approached she saw Eomer and Tao break from their conversation and watch them. Elith came right before the table and curtsied to Eomer.

"The Lady Laurel, sire"

Laurel stepped forward and following Elith's example she also curtsied. Eomer looked highly embarrassed and quickly stood up, he pulled out the chair to his left and Laurel realised that there was a place already set for her.

"Please sit," he said still holding out the chair ready for her. Laurel smiled and walked around the table to the seat. As she sat Eomer pushed the seat in. Looking out on the hall she felt quite shy for a moment, being at the head table with all eyes on them. This soon passed as Elith served her some porridge. Eomer was looking at her, smiling gently.

"How do you feel Laurel?"

"I feel fine, in fact I can't wait to go outside and look around." Eomer chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Are you sure that it is wise for you to be so active only just having recovered?" Laurel turned sharply, her large silver blue eyes boring into his, and her lips formed a slight pout.

"Oh please Lord Eomer, I have been inside for such a long time. I neeeeed to get out! And Laris said it's all right; please…" she said this while slightly batting her eyelashes, now she had brought out the cavalry. Eomer's heart melted, and he knew that he could never deny her anything, he would do anything to see her smile, Valar knew what he would do if she cried.

"Yes my little Laurel you can go out. Please don't be upset I was only jesting with you. And please none of this 'Lord' title, it is Eomer to you."

"Yes Eomer." Laurel said while beaming up at him. However she was feeling very restless now and she wanted more than anything to go outside and explore. Laurel acted with all her patience and ate her porridge while listening to Eomer and Tao, and looking round at all the other people eating. Having finished half of her breakfast Laurel's restlessness got the better of her, so she put down her spoon, and started twitching with pent up energy. She sat there just gazing out the open front door, daydreaming. _I'm so bored; I really wish I could just go outside. _It was then that she realised that Eomer and Tao had stopped talking. Slowly she turned her head to look at them, while still twitching her feet.

"Laurel can you not sit still?" Eomer looked slightly amused with one eyebrow raised. Laurel giggled and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry but I really can't help myself. I'm dying to explore this place! I still don't really have any idea where I am." Upon saying this Laurel saw a fleeting shadow cross Eomer's face but it was gone the blink of an eye.

"Well be off with you then. I wouldn't deny you a chance to explore Edoras. Run along then, but I want you back here before dusk, understand." Laurel nodded excitedly then pushing back her chair she half skipped down the hall towards the welcoming sunlight shinning through the doors.

Eomer smiled as he watched Laurel practically skip from the room. Heads turned and smiled as they watched her leave and Eomer couldn't help giving a small chuckle under his breath, that girl just seemed to exude happiness. Turning to look at Tao Eomer found a similar look upon the half-elf's face, it seemed his captain had become as attached to the child as he had.

"Tao." His captain broke his gaze away from the hall doors to look at Eomer. "I want you to inform the guard that Laurel is out in the city today. Make sure no harm befalls her and that she does not leave the city's walls." Tao smiled and nodded. Rising from his seat he presented a quick bow to Eomer before walking briskly from the hall to see to his duties. Smiling again to himself Eomer also stood, he had rather a lot of paper work to do today, but seeing Laurel up and well made him think there was worse things in the world.

Laurel stood outside the hall where she had just been and gazed around a look of utter amazement and wonder on her face. She stood atop a long line of stone steps leading down the main part of the city. The hall where she had been was perched on a small hill with the rest of the city of Edoras forming a circle around it. High wooden walls ran all along the edge of the town giving the place a wonderful feeling of being safe and secure. It was a small island within the middle of a great wilderness. Laurel looked passed the walls of the great city and saw nothing, as far as the eye could see rolling plains of grassland rustled with the constant breeze that flew across them. It was a strangely beautiful land, wild and free, Laurel found she very much liked the look of it and longed to run across the rugged land. Although she thought it very unlikely that she would be allowed outside the city walls for a while.

Turing her eyes away from the land around Edoras Laurel looked down on the city and the people. It was a busy day in the city, with the sun bright in the sky everyone was outside. She saw men and women going about their daily duties, with children running through the streets, it seemed some kind of game was in progress. The air was thick with their shouts and voices as they chatted and called out to each other blending with the neighs and whinnies of horses.

Smiling Laurel started to descend the stairs, she was excited and wanted to start exploring and meeting people. No one noticed as she made her way down, everyone was busy going about their business. Laurel reached the last step and stopped looking around at all the people. Sitting down Laurel continued to gaze around, for fifteen minutes undisturbed.

Suddenly from her left Laurel heard footsteps fast approaching and someone shouting something. Looking around Laurel just had time to see a young boy around her age running full speed towards her. He was chasing a flying disc that skimmed over her head and landed on the ground nearby, so intent was he on the disc that the boy only noticed Laurel at the last instant and by that time it was too late to stop. He barrelled straight into Laurel sending them both flying in a crumpled heap to the ground next to the disc.


End file.
